


Withered

by SamiPiplup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Literal Flower Child, Alternate Universe - Apocalyptic Underground, Amnesia, Because AU, Flowey Has Amnesia, Gen, Important Author's Note Inside About All Of My Fics, Original Character(s), Out Of Character Flowey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiPiplup/pseuds/SamiPiplup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alena was not aware that a monster and a human soul are both needed for a human to leave the underground.  Therefore, she was not surprised when she got out with ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy I started another fanfic. Yes, I know. I shouldn't be starting this many. So I am putting most of my fanfics on hold or changing their status. If you read a fanfic by me, lookit this handy list I made!
> 
> OCs Play Oregon Trail - There is little chance of me continuing this. Like, ever.
> 
> Bony Skulls Adoption Center - On Hiatus until I figure out whether to discontinue it or not.
> 
> NootNootTale - Oh god who could put this masterpiece on hold it continues.
> 
> Broken Bones - On hold
> 
> Shipwreck - TBH I dunno.

_"Long ago, humans lived side by side with monsters.  One day, a war began, and with our stronger military, we humans won.  We sealed the monsters underneath Mount Ebott with a magic barrier."_

 

"And they've been underground ever since." read out Alena.

 

"This is amazing! How could anyone hide this?" cried Evelyn.

 

"I know, right?" said Alena.  Suddenly, she paused.  "We could go down, and see if they're real." she said, realizing.

 

Evelyn gasped. "My dad owns some climbing gear, and some walkie talkies.  One of us could climb down into that cave on the mountain, and see if we find anything!"

 

* * *

 

 The next day, they arrived at the mountain with all off the equipment.  Alena had decided to be the one to go down.

 

"Ready?" said Evelyn, as she handed Alena a walkie talkie.

 

"Ready." replied Alena.

 

The descent was slow and steady.  As she lowered herself into the cavern, a horrid smell became stronger and stronger.  

 

Once she got down to the bottom, Alena realized.  Garbage.

 

Mounds of trash and waste, everywhere.  Then it clicked.

 

Hope Valley, the town closest to Mount Ebott, where she and Evelyn lived, had no garbage dump.  Everyone would have their garbage loaded onto the trucks, assuming that the trash was taken to a landfill in a different, nearby city.

 

It was dumped here.

 

She continued on, despite the fact that the garbage mounds became larger the further she went.  She turned on her walkie talkie, and contacted Evelyn. 

 

"There's so much trash down here!  It looks like the city has been using this place as a landfill." she said into the device.

 

"Really?  I'm pretty sure that's illegal! At least, it should be!" said Evelyn on the other end.

 

Alena stopped. Among the rubble, she saw a small, withered flower.  She went closer to examine it.  

 

She gently lifted up the head of the flower, and was surprised to find a small face.  She looked around, and saw a plastic butter container.  She scooped up the dirt the flower was in, and put it in.  She then contacted Evelyn.

 

"I think I've found a monster.  It's dying.  I need to come up."

 

"Okay, hurry!"

 

* * *

 

 

Alena was not aware that a monster and a human soul are both needed for a human to leave the underground.  Therefore, she was not surprised when she got out with ease.


	2. Revival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'kay, so I will try to update NootNootTale soon!
> 
> I actually got the idea for this story from a dream, so I'm trying to get as much of this as I can typed up and out before I forget!

Alena had been watering the flower daily for about a week. It seemed like the most logical thing to do. She had moved it to a proper pot, and let it sit on a windowsill.

She wet the soil thoroughly, until the water began to trickle out the bottom holes in the pot, into the saucer. She carried the pot and saucer into the kitchen, and poured the excess water into the sink.

The flower had began to gain back color, and she could now see it was supposed to be a soft, buttery golden. It was still a little dull and weak, but was getting stronger, so Alena knew she was caring for it correctly. It had not woken up yet, however.

Alena flopped down on the couch with Evelyn. They had lived together as roommates for a year, and were used to relaxing together. "Do you think that the flower will wake up?" she asked Evelyn.

"I'm sure of it. It's getting healthier, so it has to wake up eventually!" answered Evelyn.

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up if you need anything from me." said Alena.  She closed her eyes.

 

* * *

 

  _A little kid was running, and Alena was chasing them.  She realized that the kid had fur and floppy ears.  A monster._

 

_"Come on, Azzy!  Just let me catch you!" said a voice that came from Alena's mouth, but was not her own.  It was small and child sounding.  Alena realized she was the same height as the little monster.  Was she a monster child too?  She looked down at her hands.  They were human.  So unless some monsters have human hands, Alena knew she was a human child._

 

_"Chara, run a little faster!  I'm going to get away!" the monster child said, laughing.  It sounded like a little boy._

_Alena, or rather, the child she was in this dream, growled, half playfully, half frustrated.  Suddenly she pounced.  She pinned the monster boy to the ground.  "Tag! I win!" she said._

_"Hey!  No fair, you jumped onto me!  You were supposed to just touch me!" pouted the monster boy._

 

_"Yeah, I touched you.  Jumping onto you counts as touching you." she retaliated._

 

_A voice called.  "Asriel!  Chara! Time for dinner!"_

* * *

 

 

 

"Alena!" cried Evelyn, shaking her.  Alena's eyes flicked open.

 

"What?" said Alena.

 

"The flower monster woke up!" cried Evelyn.

 

They rushed to the flower and saw that it was in fact, awake.  It trembled in fear.

 

"Hi, I'm Alena, and this is Evelyn.  We rescued you. What's your name?"


	3. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! I'm on a roll! So many updates!
> 
> For those of you that don't know what's going on, Flowey has amnesia. 
> 
> Also, things start to be different from the canon universe a few months after Chara falls into the underground.

The flower had a look of terror on it's face.  It was frozen in place.

 

"It's okay.  We want to help you." Evelyn said softly.  The flower continued to be terrified.  Evelyn reached out a hand, and stroked it's petals gently.  This flower seem to be a bit calmer, but was continuing to be wary.

 

"Can you talk?" asked Alena.  The flower didn't seem to understand.  It blinked.  

 

"I don't think it can..." said Evelyn.  She gestured to herself.  "Ev-el-in." she sounds out.  She gestures to Alena. "Ah-lee-nah." she says.

 

The flower seems to understand.  "Flow-ee." it says in a childlike way.  

 

"Is that your name?" asks Alena. The flower seems to continue to not understand.

 

"I guess it is. We can't call it 'The Flower Monster' forever."  says Evelyn.  She walked over to a bookshelf, and browses for a minute.  

She picks out a photo album, full of her photos she has taken over her career as a photographer.  It's a fun and nice job that lets her see beautiful moments, and save them in pictures.  She brings the album over, and opens it to a page with a picture of a dog.  She shows it to Flowey, and points at the picture.  

 

"Dog." she says.

 

"Dog..." says Flowey, mesmerised by the new word.

 

Next, she shows him a picture of a starry sky.  "Stars."

 

Flowey parrots it back.  

 

They continue to teach him for a while, and this continues until Flowey knows about 30 words, not counting his own name and Alena and Evelyn's names.


End file.
